Ella es mi príncipe
by FabbyHirai
Summary: Ellas eran buenas amiga, pero... ¿Cuando fue que ella se hizo indispensable en su vida? así tanto que sentía que algo le faltaba si no hablaba con ella un día... ¿Estaba enamorada? ¿se había enamorado de esa hermosa chica? no lo sabia, pero si lo estaba ¿La corresponderían?


**esta es una historia un tanto diferente a la que conocemos de estas dos chica, adaptada a mi manera, no pueden decirme nada, yo puedo escribir lo que quiera, este es un sitio libre ¬_¬' **

**Kannazuki no Miko y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo historias por intereses propios y de entretension.**

**¿Comencemos con este One-Shot?**

**Ella es mi príncipe.**

-Himeko…- se escuchaba una voz llamando a una chica aun dormida plácidamente en su cama – Himeko… ¡Despierta de una vez! – La chica de rubios cabellos despertó algo alarmada y justo frente a ella estaba su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto, Makoto, con su enérgica sonrisa de siempre. Hace algunas semanas que la había estado despertando para salir a trotar con ella en las mañanas, y la pobre chica acepto solo para hacer feliz a su hiperactiva amiga, así que hace algún tiempo había estado muy cansada, y las clases no le ayudaban para nada, tenía que estudiar para los exámenes que venían. Ella aun sentada en su cama trato de pararse, pero en el intento se cayó y su bata de dormir se le subió dejándola descubierta.

-¡Click!-

-¡Mako-chan! No tomes fotos de mi en ropa interior – La pobre chica trataba de alcanzar a su amiga para que se detuviera, pero era obvio que no la alcanzaría.

-Vamos, vamos, si no te vistes rápido seguiré sacando mas fotos – Decía su amiga riéndose mientras sacaba mas fotos de la pobre chica que lo único que podía hacer era tratar de cubrirse un poco mientras se ponía su ropa para salir a trotar todavía un poco durmiendo - ¡Vamos Himeko, apresúrate! – y así salieron apresuradamente a trotar una vez más.

Un día normal como cualquier otro, y no esperaba que fuera diferente, su vida era como la de cualquier otra persona, salía a trotar en la mañana con Makoto, y luego se dirigían juntas a la escuela, y las clases transcurrían normalmente con ella algo adormilada ya que su amiga la obligaba a levantarse a las 5 de la mañana, para ella era algo excesivo, pero al menos hacia feliz a su amiga.

Toque para el receso del almuerzo, y ella saco su bento para comérselo sentada en el patio de la escuela, pero algo llamo su atención… una persona entrando por entremedio de las flores que estaban rodeando un árbol, le dio algo de curiosidad saber quién era esa persona, y porque es que se metía en ese lugar, así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo y preguntarle amablemente.

Se introdujo gateando por entremedio de las flores, chocando con muchas ramas, pero de pronto, sintió que ya no le chocaba nada en la cara y decidió abrir los ojos. Cuando los abrió, miro a su alrededor, era como un pequeño lugar escondido entre esas hermosas flores, y el árbol que se veía desde afuera estaba justo en el medio, pero mirando bien, descubrió algo mas, una persona, más específicamente, una chica, una misteriosa chica que la miraba directamente a los ojos, con una mirada seria, pero también con algo de curiosidad, tenía unos cabellos largos y brillantes, parecían suaves, una tez pálida, pero atractiva, tenía un aspecto bastante maduro y sofisticado, y su mirada, su mirada era profunda como el cielo, intensa, ipnotizante, como si pudiera leer tu mente con solo una mirada, pero a la vez, ocultaba una profunda tristeza, era una chica sinceramente hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera. Esa chica era definitivamente alguien que llamo mucho su atención, alguien que para Himeko era interesante de conocer, además de que.

-¿Si? ¿Se te ofrece algo? – Pregunto cortésmente la misteriosa chica de cabellos oscuros, Himeko salió de sus pensamientos para contestar esa simple pregunta, pero quedo un poco aturdida con la imagen de esa chica que parecía un verdadero ángel.

-Haaa… yo… no, es que yo-yo te vi entrar y quise saber q-que hacia aquí – Se le atravesaban las palabras, y se puso algo nerviosa, la misteriosa chica se acerco lentamente hacia a ella.

-ya veo, la verdad, este es mi lugar secreto… y acabas de irrumpir en el – La intrusa sintió que se tenía que ir, pero la amable sonrisa que la extraña le daba la tenia confundida sobre lo que quiso decir.

-L-lo siento… me iré enseguida – Himeko se apresuro a volver por donde vino, pero sintió que algo la jalaba del brazo, se dio vuelta y la chica misteriosa la estaba deteniendo, con esa acción ella quedo confundida.

-¿Quisieras tomar el té conmigo? – Himeko le sonrió y aceptó la petición de la extraña, se sentaron bajo la sombra que el árbol les proporcionaba, comiendo tranquilamente, y podían hablar de cualquier cosa, y a Himeko todo lo que ella le decía le parecía muy interesante de escuchar, esa chica era de alguna forma fascinante, y quería conocer más de ella, pero entonces tocaron, lo que significaba, el final del receso, ambas chicas se miraron, sabiendo que ya tenían que despedirse, las dos se pararon preparándose para marcharse – Bueno, hay que ir a clases, fue un gusto conocerte – La chica de largos cabellos hizo una reverencia para despedirse, pero cuando se iba.

-Espera…- La chica paró en seco y miro a su acompañante – Me gustaría… saber tu nombre – Dijo tímidamente Himeko algo apenada, a lo que la extraña le sonrió amablemente como ya lo había hecho.

-Himemia Chikane… - Pronuncio, sabía que había escuchado ese nombre en otra parte, pero no sabía dónde, le pareció muy bonito ese nombre.

-Gracias por el té, Chikane-chan – La aludida se sorprendió un poco, Himeko no entendió esta acción - ¿Dije algo mal? – Le pregunto curiosa, Chikane le dio una sonrisa y sacudió levemente su cabeza en forma de negación.

-Un gusto conocerte…

-Himeko, me llamo Kurusugawa Himeko – esbozó una sonrisa, a lo que Himemia solo pudo hacer lo mismo, Himeko deseaba conocer más a esa chica, y no quería que esa fuera la última vez que hablaran.

Después de ese día, Himeko hablaba todos los días con aquella chica, sin falta, y fue descubriendo más cosas de ella, y terminaron haciéndose buenas amigas, sentía que podía confiar en Chikane, que por alguna extraña razón, le inspiraba mucha confianza, sentía que le podía preguntar cualquier cosa, y tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, una lista de cosas que preguntar, preguntas que Chikane respondía amablemente, no importaba cuantas fueran, así Himeko podría conocerla más. Así pasaron los días, y la inocente Himeko se encariño de esa chica, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, hablar tanto tiempo como pudiera con ella, sabía que Chikane era alguien muy popular, y de una familia distinguida, pero dejo de preocuparse por eso, no iba a dejar de hablarle por algo así, aunque al principio la intimidara un poco.

-¿Han notado que Maya-sama desaparece a la hora del receso? – Dos chicas hablaban a poca distancia de donde se encontraba Himeko, Una de cabellos azulados y rizados y otra con el cabello castaño, no es que ella fuera chismosa, pero cuando escucho eso le dio curiosidad, se oculto sigilosamente detrás de unos arbustos.

-Tienes razón… haaa… me pregunto si se juntara con su novio – Himeko se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, la verdad no se juntaba con su novio, ni siquiera con un chico, si no que se juntaba con ella.

-Eso es casi imposible, Himemia Chikane, la hija de una prestigiosa familia adinerada, talentosa y elegante, prácticamente una princesa… parece que nadie fuera suficiente para ella – esas palabras le afectaron un poco a la chica escondida entre los matorrales, era cierto, ¿Por qué alguien como Chikane querría juntarse con ella? Una chicha torpe y despistada amiga de alguien tan distinguida, amable, lista, talentosa, elegante y con simpatía como Himemia, no tenía mucho sentido. Himeko decidió salir de los matorrales con mucho sigilo para no ser descubierta, pasando con disimulo por al lado de esas chicas.

-Sí que parece una, Haaa… tal vez es tan egocéntrica, que cree que nadie es suficiente…

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se le escaparon las palabras de la boca, enseguida Himeko se llevó las dos manos a la boca para que no se le escapara nada más y se sonrojo ferozmente, las dos chicas la miraron sorprendidas y luego le dieron una sonrisa arrogante, esa sonrisa le dio algo de miedo a Himeko.

-Hablas como si la conocieras… - La chica de cabellos azules se le acercaba amenazante a Himeko que iba retrocediendo cada vez mas – Pero eso no es posible… ¿Alguien como tú, cercana a Maya-sama? Alguien tan distinguida y popular ¿Por qué se juntaría contigo? – Las dos chicas se comenzaron a reír malvadamente acercándose peligrosamente a la chica que se sentía totalmente vulnerable, entonces una de las chicas le da un fuerte empujón a Himeko la que cae al suelo torciéndose el pie y siente un agudo dolor en el tobillo, las dos chicas siguen riéndose y no le dan mucha importancia al dolor que infringieron a la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-Pobre chica, creo que tenemos que enseñarte modales…

-¡Deténganse! – Alarmadas todas miran a su izquierda donde esta parada una Chica de largos cabellos negros azulados y piel blanquecina, con una mirada bastante amenazante y petrificante hacia las dos chicas.

-Chikane…Chan…-

-Ya déjenla en paz, ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer? – Las dos chicas retrocedieron, pero no quitaron esa arrogante mirada que tenían, y se fueron sin decir nada dejando a las dos chicas solas, Himemia se acerca a Himeko que se tocaba el tobillo con una mueca de dolor - ¿Te han hecho daño? – Chikane cambio su expresión a una más suave y preocupada agachándose a la altura de la rubia.

-Creo que me he torcido el tobillo… - La amable y bondadosa chica le ayudo a pararse y paso uno de los brazos de Himeko por su cuello para ayudarla a caminar, la llevó al mismo lugar de siempre, de su bolso saco un botiquín de primeros auxilios y le vendo el pie a Himeko -¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – pronuncio la rubia con la mirada perdida, Chikane la miro un rato con confusión y algo sorprendida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – Chikane miraba confundida a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, tenía la mirada ida, y parecía en una especie de transe – Bueno… porque eres diferente… - La mirada de Himemia se dirigió al cielo, Himeko le dirigió la mirada algo sorprendida ¿Diferente? ¿A qué se refería Chikane con esas palabras?

-¿Di…ferente? – miraba a Chikane que solo mantenía su mirada en el cielo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Si… diferente, ¿Sabes? Nunca nadie se había interesado en conocerme por quien soy, todos querían conocer a la popular y adinerada Maya-sama – Himeko escuchaba atentamente lo que decía Chikane, que aun seguía sin despegar su punto de vista – La chica talentosa a la que todos alaban, la que siempre recibe cartas de declaraciones, la que es buena en todo lo que hace, nadie nunca se intereso en conocer a Himemia Chikane, una chica como cualquier otra, que sueña, tiene deseos, metas, problemas, sentimientos, que… se enamora… - Entonces Chikane dirigió su mirada a Himeko y le regalo una sonrisa, esto le llamo la atención a la tímida chica, sentía como si Chikane hubiera dejado un mensaje oculto – Himeko… eres una persona realmente agradable, una chica amable, sincera, simpática, divertida, eres como una princesa ¿Por qué no tendría que ser amable contigo? Desprendes tu propio brillo… eres como la primera estrella que aparece en el firmamento– La pobre chica de cabellos rubios se sonrojo, ¿eso era lo que Chikane pensaba de ella? Su corazón se acelero y comenzó a ponerse realmente nerviosa, la acababa de llamar princesa, entre muchas otras cosas vergonzosas, ella nunca se hubiera considerado así, de hecho siempre pensó que Chikane lo era, todos lo creía así, pero ahora… ahora era diferente, ya no comenzaba a pensar en ella como una princesa, sino como… un príncipe, un príncipe amable, bondadoso, caballero, considerado, paciente, de palabras bonitas, y era realmente alguien con quien le gustaba estar, pero ¿Qué significaba el incesante latido de su corazón? ¿Y ese sonrojo y nerviosismo que le provocaba ? No lo sabía….

-Himeko…- Makoto noto algo extraña a su amiga – Hi-me-ko… - Trataba de llamar su atención mientras las dos chicas trotaban como siempre todas las mañanas, pero Himeko iba con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, pensando en algo, y es que no se podía sacar la palabras que le dijo Himemia de la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que ella pensaba así de ella? Y después de ese día las cosas no cambiaron mucho, la chica de largos cabellos azulados no se retractaba de esa idea que tenia de Himeko, y seguía diciéndoselo, y eso era algo que ponía a la pobre chica de ojos lila en un estado bastante extraño, y con un sentimiento desconocido que le hacía brincar el corazón cada vez que Chikane le decía algo así, hace unos días que estaba en esa situación, sintiendo cosas extrañas, y todo era culpa de una sola persona, ¿Por qué sentía eso? Esa pregunta inundaba su mente. Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, y cuando estaba en ese estado, su mirada se perdía y se desconectaba - ¡Himeko! – La aludida reacciono y parpadeo un par de veces dirigiendo su mirada asía su mejor amiga – Himeko… deberías dejar de pensar tanto en mi, te está afectando – Mako se rio divertida abrazando por el cuello a Himeko que comenzó a reírse del comentario de su amiga, luego esta se separo y miro seriamente a Himeko – Ya, Himeko… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? – Himeko bajo la mirada, ni ella sabía lo que le pasaba últimamente, así que esa pregunta era difícil de responder.

-Nada… estaba pensando que tenía algo que preguntarle a…

-Ya, no me diga… "Esa chica" – Dijo algo molesta Mako, Himeko ya le había contado sobre ella, pero su mejor amiga parecía molesta con ese asunto.

-¿Estas celosa? – Le pregunto Himeko a su amiga que solo bufo, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el seño – Mako-chan…

-Es solo que ciento que estoy siendo remplazada por alguien más… - La chica de ojos lila le sonrió tiernamente a su mejor amiga.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Mako-chan… Nunca remplazaría a mi mejor amiga – Mako sonrió traviesa y se le tiro con los brazos al cuello a Himeko.

-¡Mas te vale! - Le decía mientras le revoloteaba el cabello riéndose – Yo sabía que me amabas Himeko… - Bromeaba su mejor amiga aun abrazando enérgicamente a la pobre chica mientras ambas reían, luego Mako se adelanto dejando atrás a Himeko que de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos, Chikane era demasiado amable con ella, demasiado, nadie se había comportado de esa forma con ella antes y eso la confundía, ella la confundía, podría ser que…

-Le gusto… ¡no! – se dijo a si misma negándolo, ¿Cómo le iba a gustar a alguien como Chikane? Alguien como ella, eso era imposible, que Chikane se fije en alguien como ella, pero aún le quedaban dudas, dudas que se ocupo de olvidar, pero aun quedaba otra pregunta ¿Qué es lo que ella sentía por esa chica? Era obvio… amistad claro, no podría ser otra cosa, ¿Verdad? Tampoco lo sabía, desde hace un tiempo que ya no sabía nada y eso la frustraba tanto que le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Luego de salir a trotar ambas chicas estaban vistiéndose en su cuarto, Himeko aun con la mirada en algún lugar, mientras Makoto la miraba preocupada, la sacudió un poco para que le pusiera atención, y Himeko la miro algo aturdida.

-Himeko… llevas así un tiempo, dime qué te pasa – La aun aturdida Himeko dio un largo suspiro, si ella no sabía lo que le ocurría, tal vez su mejor amiga lo sabría.

-Creo que yo… podría ser que… que yo estuviera…

-¡Oh por dios Himeko! ¡Estas embarazada!

-¿qué? ¡No!

-Haaaa… entonces ¿estás enamorada?

-Posiblemente… - Himeko se acostó encima de su cama para poder relajarse un poco, su mejor amiga la miro con preocupación y se sentó a su lado.

-Déjame adivinar… es esa chica, ¿Verdad? – Himeko asintió tímidamente y algo avergonzada, con un sonrojo notable le conto de la forma tan considerada que Himemia la trataba y Mako la escuchaba atentamente mientras descifraba como se sentía su amiga con todo eso, un brillo especial se veía en los ojos de Himeko, un brillo que no paso desapercibido por su amiga.

-Himeko ¿Cómo te sientes con eso? – le pregunto con aires de psicóloga a su acomplejada amiga.

-¿Al respecto de qué?

- De esas cosas que te dice…

-¿Quién?

-¡La chica Himeko! – dijo ya sin paciencia Mako, Himeko sacudió un poco su cabeza para concentrarse más.

-Lo siento Mako-chan… estoy más despistada de lo normal – Mako solo movió su cabeza en señal de que no importaba – Me gusta hablar con ella, es tan fácil, me siento cómoda y feliz cuando ella me habla, me gusta saber de su vida, no ha sido la mejor… así que me gusta hacerla sonreír – Himeko se expresaba libremente sobre cómo se sentía, y al mismo tiempo su corazón volvía a desbocarse sin su consentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba cierta angustia su rostro – así que me hace sentir feliz, me encantan sus palabras, es tan caballerosa, amable, de buen corazón, cariñosa, y no le gusta que me menosprecie… ella es como… un príncipe, mi príncipe – Himeko se puso como una cereza, Mako le sonrió a la chica que parecía un poco angustiada.

-Nada que decir… te gusta – Himeko se sentó rápidamente de la cama y se golpeo contra el camarote de arriba y se quejo un poco, luego suspiro y se rindió, tendría sentido… eso explicaría su acelerado palpitar, los repentinos sonrojos, el nerviosismo que le causaba la chica, pero había un solo problema…

-Eso me temía… ¿Es bueno o malo? – pregunto Himeko con la cabeza agachada, su amiga se acerco a ella y la tomo por el hombro.

-Es bueno, porque al parecer te corresponde… - Himeko miro algo incrédula a su amiga ¿Cómo podría ella saber eso?

-¿Tu lo crees? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntaba la pobre chica del dilema sin ánimos.

-Por lo que me dices… yo creo que si le gustas – le dio una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa.

-haaa… si me rechaza será tu culpa…- decía acostándose nuevamente, Mako levanto el pulgar y sonrió enérgicamente.

-Yo comprare los helados y los pañuelos – y se comenzó a reír a lo que recibió un almohadazo departe de Himeko.

Himeko estaba esperando la llegada de Chikane en su habitual lugar, solo que esta vez estaba mucho más nerviosa de lo normal, no tenía planeado declararse ni nada parecido, pero ahora que estaba consciente de sus sentimientos le seria mas difícil hablar con Chikane.

-Buenos días, Himeko – La mencionada casi pega un salto de la sorpresa, luego baja la vista al suelo, aun no estaba preparada para confrontarla.

-B-buenos días, Chikane-chan – Dice la nerviosa Himeko mirando a cualquier lugar.

-¿Cómo estás? – La rubia se acompleja con esa pregunta, no estaba bien, estaba mal, ¿cómo decirle a Chikane que se encontraba angustiada por haberse enamorado de ella y sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos? Fácil, simplemente no se lo diría y evadiría el tema.

-¿Cómo te fue en clases esta mañana? – Chikane no dejo pasar la falta a su pregunta y se extraño.

-¿Por qué no respondes a mi pregunta? – Himeko quedo en una situación difícil, tendría que inventarse algo, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-Nada, déjalo – dijo como si no importara, pero Chikane no se quedaría conforme con eso.

-Vamos, dime qué te pasa – Insistía la chica de ojos azulados.

-Estoy un poco enferma, eso es todo – trato de parecer convincente, pero no logro persuadir a su acompañante.

-¿Segura? – pregunto Himemia incrédula ante la afirmación de Himeko.

-Déjalo… - Himeko estaba sin ánimos, y Chikane no lo dejaría ir fácilmente, porque, como insistía, no deja ir ninguna cosa por mas que le digan que no.

-puedes decirme lo que sea, lo sabes – Himeko dio un suspiro, tal vez dejaría ir unas cuantas palabras, y la insistencia de Chikane solo la ponía más nerviosa.

-estoy algo confundía, pero hablar de eso me pone mal, eres tan insistente…

-Lo siento, no volveré a insistirte tanto – Himeko sonrió un poco.

-No importa, si no lo hicieras no te diría nada.

-¿No sería mejor esperar hasta que estuvieras lista para decírmelo?

-Si esperas hasta que esté preparada, tal vez ese día nunca llegue – y así inicio una pequeña discusión sobre el tema, y Himeko ya estaba más relajada, y podía simplemente disfrutar de la charla que tenia con Chikane.

-¿Te puedo decir algo? – La inocente chica se extraño un poco, ¿Qué le querría decir? No debía ser nada, así que solamente se limitaría a aceptar su petición.

-Sí, dilo… – respondió con normalidad, no sería nada del otro mundo, además todo lo que ella le tuviera que decir sería algo muy interesante.

-"Me gustas mucho Hime-sama" – si en ese momento Himeko hubiera estado tomando té, lo hubiera escupido todo, su cara se tiño de un fuerte color rojo se quedo paralizada, su corazón estalló, podía escucharlo como si estuviera al lado de su oído, y se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones, no le daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Lo había entendido mal? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era esta la vida real? Las palabras no le salían, ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? Confesarse, claro, no quería que ella pensara que no sentía lo mismo por ella –Si no me correspondes está bien, lo comprenderé – Tenía que hacerlo, pero ahora, solo que las palabras no querían salir, ni siquiera podía moverse de sus sitio, tenía que forzarse a que las palabras salieran.

-¿Por qué así tan de repente? – eso no era lo que quería decir, pero simplemente las palabras no le salían, si, era una cobarde, pero no podía evitarlo, los asuntos del corazón simplemente no iban con ella.

-No sé, me pareció buen momento…- tenía que dejar la cobardía y la vergüenza de lado y abrirse, liberar eso que había en su interior.

-Yo… yo también tengo algo que decirte – Era ahora o nunca, no podía retractarse, no podía dejar que la vergüenza la detuviera, no quería que Chikane pensara que no sentía nada, tenía que hacerlo – "A mi…Me gustas mucho ouji-sama" – Trato de ocultar lo más posible su sonrojo, pero no tenía mucho éxito, mientras que Himemia ponía cara de confusión.

-¿He? – fue lo único que pudo decir, Himeko aun avergonzada miraba el suelo.

-Eso… yo… quiero convertirme en tu Himeko, Chikane-chan…

Ella era una chica normal, como cualquier otra, su vida era como la de cualquier otra persona… pero ya no, porque si estaba con ella, con Chikane, entonces sus días siempre se sentirían diferentes, siempre esperando el momento en que pudiera hablar con ella nuevamente, porque no importaba que su amiga la agotara físicamente, no importaba cuanto tuviera que estudiar para sus exámenes, el hablar con esa persona especial, siempre lo mejoraba todo, no importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar para hacerlo, si pudiera hablar con ella tan solo cinco minutos, el resto del día podría estar feliz y quería seguir viviendo en esa ensoñación que ella le daba, porque si estaba con ella… nada mas importaba.

**dejare esto por aquí para que mas personas puedan seguir leyendo esta historia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es una coincidencia, ojala existiera una historia así de bonita en la realidad que terminara con un "vivieron felices por siempre" ¿a quien no le gustaría? espero que les halla gustado la historia, para que la lean los fans de esta hermosa serie, estoy segura que también los emociono la historia de estas dos "Miko" tal vez haga mas para que ustedes la lean.**

**Omake**

Se siente que se abre la puerta y entra una chica de cabellos rubios con brillo en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, su amiga sentada en su cama la mira y ya sospecha la razón de esa sonrisa.

-Parece que ha alguien le fue bien… - se acerca a su amiga y la abraza por el cuello, y comienza a refregar su cara con su mejilla - hehehe…

-Mako-chan… - llamo la acosada chica con un tono serio, Mako se separo de ella y la miro con curiosidad - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si claro… - dijo algo extrañada su mejor amiga.

-quiero que… me golpees – dijo seriamente Himeko mirando a Mako directo a los ojos.

-¿He?

-Quiero que me golpees… fuerte

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Makoto miraba con cara de "¿Te volviste loca?" a su amiga, que por su cara parecía no estaba bromeando.

-Vamos… aslo, con todas tus fuerzas – Himeko serró fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto del golpe.

-Himeko, ¡no te golpeare! – decía ella alterada por el comportamiento de su amiga y su extraña petición.

-¡Que me golpees!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡aslo de una vez!

-¡Te volviste loca!

-¡Que lo hagas!

-¡Paf! – Una fuerte cachetada impacto contra el rostro de Himeko, la pobre chica le dieron vuelta el rostro con la fuerza que iba ese golpe, luego miro a Mako con su mano puesta en su mejilla ahora roja y sus ojos lagrimeando con mirada de perrito triste.

-¿Contenta? – dijo Mako con indiferencia y de brazos cruzados.

-Mako-chan… ¡ni mi madre me ha pegado tan fuerte! – decía la chica mientras se le salían lagrimas.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera!

-¡porque tenias que hacerlo tan fuerte!

-¡Solo hice lo que pediste! – De pronto a Himeko le cambio la cara y se le formo una sonrisa.

-Gracias… - Mako la miro de nuevo con esa cara de "¿estás loca?" - ¡Gracias Mako-chan! ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Te quiero tanto!

-Lose… lose… no tienes que decirlo – Decía la mejor amiga de Himeko con aires de superioridad – De todas formas ¿Por qué me pediste que te golpeara?

-De esa forma estaría segura de que no estoy durmiendo… – Decía la chica dejándose caer en la cama con una sonrisa.

-¿He? Sabes que pude tirarte agua simplemente ¿verdad? – Himeko miro a Mako y sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – miro a su mejor amiga con carita de perrito tierno.

-Tú no tienes remedio… - Las dos sonrieron y se pusieron a reír juntas.

**ese omake va para mi mejor amiga, porque les aseguro que ella es asi**

**con esto se despide Hirai-San**

**adiós**** amores de mi vida, sigan leyendo mis historias, espero no ****decepcionarlos**

**dejen sus reviews siempre se agradece**


End file.
